Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by morora
Summary: [The gazette] fiction completement fictive,couple Uruha Reita. Yomi entraine Reita dans un bar de host boy, seulement le bassiste n'esperait pas y trouver ... l'âme soeur?
1. Chapter 1

Loin des yeux, près du coeur:

**Loin des yeux, près du coeur:**

Chapitre I

Couple : Reita et Uruha

Warning : Yaoi et scène très olé olé

Note de l'auteur : fic complètement fictive, surtout pour le caractère des personnages ! un massacre !

Dans un petit bar de Tokyo trois hommes discutaient autour d'une bière. Tous étaient musiciens : il y avait Yomi, il était chanteur dans un groupe ; Aoi qui était guitariste mais qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de groupe et Reita qui était bassiste et dans la même situation.

Yomi avait les joues un peu roses et il ne faisait que rigoler et dire des stupidités.Soudainement, il posa sa bière sur la table et s'exclama :

- j'ai une super idée les mecs !! Vous savez ce qui est vraiment cool ?

- Des nanas à poil ? tenta Aoi

- Hé hé non, mieux 'Hic' les Host clubs… dit il le regard brillant.

- Hein ?! s'exclamèrent Aoi et Reita.

- J'en connais un pas loin, ils font des extras si vous voyez ce que je veux dire 'Hic', ah en plus ils sont vraiment beaux ils font pas vieux gigolos en fin de service.

- Ils ?! Mais…mon Dieu t'es vraiment grave.

- allez !! c'est drôle vous allez voir on va bien s'amusez je vous paye l'entrée pour vous motivez, après pour les extras… c'est a vous de voir mais faites gaffe parce que normalement ils ont pas trop le droit 'Hic ' alors si ils vous proposent rien ne tentez rien j'ai pas envie de me faire virez moi.

- Parce que en plus t'es un habitué…

- Moi ça me tente ! j'y suis jamais allez. Dit Aoi.

- Aoi nan ! moi qui pensais que t'aurais un peu plus de dignité que l'autre débauché.

- Rhô Reita lâche toi, t'es obligé de rien, tu discutes un peu du laisse un peu balader ta main, rien de choquant…oh boudes pas !

- …J'aurais préféré un club d'hôtesse moi…ils ont intérêt à être mignon.

Aoi éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de son ami, ils payèrent l'adition et Yomi les mena vers le fameux club.

- oh mais c'est vraiment dans les quartiers louche ton truc, c'est bourré de bar a putes et de yakuzas, c'est flippant.

- Ah parce que tu t'imaginais ça en plein Shibuya, déjà je te signale que c'est un host club pour gays et puis ben ce n'est pas trop cher…Ah nous y voilà.

Après que Yomi est discuté avec un homme à l'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans le club. Les lumières étaient tamisées, les murs étaient tapissés de velours rouge, des grands canapés en cuirs étaient installés, au fond de la salle il y avait un petit bar tenu par un charmant serveur.

Dans un coin un homme encore en costume caressait la cuisse d'un adolescent qui semblait encore au lycée…voir au collège.

- Yomi,… ce sont des gosses, je ne suis pas un pédophile moi.

- ne t'inquiète pas la plupart on au moins 18 ans.

rassurant…

Dès qu'il entrèrent, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts, Prit leurs manteaux, avec un sourire avenant et le regard charmeur. Il les amena vers un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes et leurs dits de s'asseoir dans ce coin reculé de la salle. Yomi s'installa entre deux garçons, l'un deux l'embrassa sans aucune gène.

- Ah mon petit Yomi tu m'avais manqué, mais tu es venu avec des amis…charmants amis…présentes nous.

- hum Shinobu toujours aussi enthousiaste dit il en regardant la main qui se faufilait dans son dos.

Hé bien le brun habillé en noir, c'est Aoi et mon ami qui boude dans son coin en regardant la table c'est Reita.

- Il ne devrait pas être si timide, c'est vrai pour une fois que nos clients sont aussi charmants que vous, il est rare de voir des hommes pas trop vieux et encore mignons. Reita…rapproche toi de nous tiens met toi a coté d'Uruha et enlèves ta veste tu dois mourir de chaud.

Reita devint rouge de honte, toujours les yeux baissés il s'assit à coté de l'homme que lui avait désigné Shinobu. Une main se posa sur son épaule et fit glissé sa veste.

Reita releva la tête, un sublime sourire lui faisait face, l'un des plus chaleureux qu'il n'est jamais vu d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, les mèches les plus courtes cachaient un peu son magnifique regard chocolat et ses yeux en amandes, il paraissait grand et mince. Reita était sous le charme, sans pouvoir l'expliquer il ne put lâcher ce regard. Uruha caressa son bras admirant sa masse musculaire, tout cela allait très vite…trop et ça lui rappela que ce joli blond n'était qu'un Host boy et qu'il faisait son travail.

- vous voulez quelque chose à boire les garçons ? demanda Shinobu

- je prendrais une bière. Déclara Reita. A ces mots Uruha s'accrocha au bras de Reita pour attirer son attention, et avec un regard adorable il demanda : « tu voudrais bien m'offrir une smirnoff » ah ce sourire comment y résister, il acquiesça.

- Bien une smirnoff et une Kirin, et pour vous ?

Aoi commanda un soda et Yomi une bière. Ils se mirent tous a discuté. Reita avait le nez plongé dans son verre et n'osait rien faire.

Uruha fit une grimace, il ne voulait pas perdre son client, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Reita. Ce dernier sursauta ce qui fit doucement rire Uruha, il se surprit à penser qu'il avait un rire charmant mais bien masculin comparé à son doux visage androgyne.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mais je m'inquiète tu ne dis rien, sa va ?

- Oui oui ! c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude je ne suis jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Ne sois pas stressé, fait comme si tu étais dans un bar normal. Alors dit moi Reita –le blond tout en parlant caressait la cuisse du brun- tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Euh et bien je suis musicien. Balbutia t'il.

- Que je devine ! Tu es…hmm…saxophoniste !!

- Hein ?! Reita éclata de rire. Non je suis bassiste.

- Oh un rockeur ! tu as un groupe ?

Uruha semblait émerveillé, il le regardait avidement un sourire enfantin illuminant son pale visage.

- Pas encore, pour l'instant j'enchaîne les petits boulots.

- Tu as de la chance de savoir jouer d'un instrument j'aimerais tellement joué de la guitare par exemple !

- C'est pas compliqué, …fait voir tes mains.

Uruha les lui tendit. Reita les examina consciencieusement de ses grandes mains brûlantes et puissantes. Uruha ne pu réprimer un frisson, cet homme …Reita : il paraissait vraiment fort et il était si musclé mais il avait prit ses mains avec une telle douceur que s'en était troublant et cette force contrôlée l'attirait particulièrement mais il ne devait pas se laissé dominer après tout Reita était un client …comme un autre.

- Alors ?

- Tu as de grandes mains fines, c'est parfait.

-Vraiment ? Crois moi elles sont doué pour bien des choses. Dit il d'un ton racoleur. Reita déglutit bruyamment

Uruha et Reita discutèrent de tous et de rien personne ne se forçait à parler, ils avaient complètement fait abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Leurs regards étaient accrochés et ils parlaient avec passion.

Shinobu et Uruha s'absentèrent pour allez aux toilettes.

Shinobu passa la tête sous l'eau, et sorti une trousse de maquillage et en retira de l'anti-cerne et un cachet.

-Ca se passe pas bien avec …euh comment il s'appel déjà ?

-Yomi ! Il est vraiment marrant mais …il est un peu bourré, c'est lourd et là il se fait

Insistant on ne va pas tarder à monter. Et toi alors sa marche bien avec le mec au corps de Dieu.

-hum oui c'est vrai, il est très gentil.

-et bien foutu ! Uruha…je te rappelle que tu es en retard pour le loyer je t'ai aidé une fois mais je ne le ferais pas deux fois.

- Je sais. Avoua t'il douloureusement, sachant très bien ou voulait en venir son collègue.

- Bon alors qu'est ce que t'attend qu'est ce que tu crois que l'argent tombe du ciel, il te dévore des yeux, passe un moment avec lui, il a l'air gentil et il s'y connaît pas trop… tu peux le faire payer double il dira rien.

- Sûrement.

Uruha reparti vers la salle, il se recomposa un visage souriant et avenant, Shinobu avait totalement raison, mais coucher avec un inconnu … il ne savait pas si il s'y ferait un jour. C'est vrai Reita était différent…justement, il aurait voulu le connaître ailleurs que ici, et alors il aurait couché avec lui sans rien lui faire payer, juste car il en aurait eu envie.

- je t'ai manqué Rei-kun ?

- hein euh oui. Répond y t'il poliment.

- Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si…

Uruha pencha son visage sur celui du brun, et l'embrassa doucement, Reita y répondit. Il était totalement envoûté par Uruha, son parfum était délicieusement ambré, ses lèvres avaient un goût admirable et sa peau était si douce. Le blond lâcha difficilement la bouche du brun, il laissa sa main dans les cheveux de Reita et sourit franchement.

- … je t'embrasse ?

Après ce baiser ils ne purent s'arrêter, et pendant une demi heure il se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent avidement dans un coin du sofa. Jamais Uruha n'avait prit autant de plaisir à faire son travail. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Reita tenait Uruha de ses bras puissants, le blond prit doucement sa main et il lui proposa de monter, baissant la tête, visiblement gêné. Reita était prit de cours, comment dire non ? Pourquoi dire non ? A quoi bon …il le suivrait n'importe où. Alors il releva la tête du blond l'embrassa furtivement et lui répondit oui.

Uruha lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait une petite porte qui montait dans des chambres. Ils entrèrent dans l'une d'elles. Le blond passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, il se rapprocha de Reita et l'embrassa tout en se frottant contre lui.

Le brun ne pus s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment, il le dirigea vers le lit et l'y allongea.

Uruha était désormais torse nu et il était assaillit de millions de petits baisers ce qu'il le fit frissonner. Lorsque Reita passa au déboulonnement de son pantalon, Uruha le stoppa pour aller chercher sa veste.

-« désolé mais je ne le fait jamais sans protection, ha pour ça je suis professionnel »

A cette phrase Reita sursauta, mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Payer un gigolo ? S'était loin de sa ligne de conduite et de ses principes mais Uruha l'avait séduit et il n'avait su dire non et s'arrêter à temps. Il devait s'arrêter avant que ça aille trop loin.

Il se leva et prit sa veste.

-Reita ? Mais qu'est que tu fais …j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je …je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, je couche pas avec les gigolos…désolé.

Uruha eu du mal à accepter les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, pourtant s'était la pure vérité. Il avait été stupide de croire que Reita aurais compris la situation, comment aurait il pus ?

Un instant Reita cru percevoir de la déception et de la tristesse dans son regard, sûrement a-t-il rêvé…

Sans un mot il laissa Uruha et parti du club, il était perdu, il voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loin des yeux près du coeur:**

**couple: Uruha et Reita**

**disclaimers: Uruha, Reita et Aoi sont la proprieté de leurs mamans, merci à elle. Désolé de pervertir vos enfants mesdames. Mais je suis sur qu'ils sont bien pire que je ne me les imagine ..la réalité dépasse la fiction...**

**désolé aussi de ce massacre de leurs personalités! XD**

**Chapitre II:**

Drinnnng Driiiiiinnng driii- « Allo ? Ah Yomi, ne cris pas je t'en prit … oui j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir…non j'ai re-bu quand j'étais à la maison…ça te regarde? Oui ca va…pourquoi je suis parti si tôt ?…c'est pas mon truc ce genre de bar…Tu veux parler d'Uruha, c'est un écervelé aguicheur qui ne m'intéresse pas tellement. hein? Je ne suis pas monté avec lui…alors Aoi t'as dit n'importe quoi ! Bon maintenant laisse moi je vais me re-coucher ! …MAIS JE MEN FOU DE TA NUIT TORIDE JAI MAL A LA TETE !!!! »

Reita claqua le téléphone sur son socle, et parti se recoucher en grommelant, il avait passé une nuit horrible et il voulait l'oublier et dormir profondément. Chose qui eu la chance de se réaliser, car il ne réveilla qu'a 6 heures de l'après midi.

Reita était allé se préparer un bon café et sortit un paquet de surgelé, étant donné qu'il avait faim …et qu'il détestait cuisiner.

La porte d'entrée de son petit appartement venait de sonner, il ouvrit :

-Bonsoir ! fit Aoi

-Geuuuh . grognement Reitaesque signifiant « ta gueule je viens de me lever » vous vous êtes donner le mot ? qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Reita ouvrit la porte à son ami pour le laisser entrer.

- Je suis venu pour…Reita je t'en supplie je sais que t'es chez toi mais met au moins un caleçon tu me déconcentres.

- Vas te faire foutre, je suis bien comme ça !

- ...justement …hum enfin bref je suis venu pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle! dit il joyeusement

- ah t'es pas venu me parler de hier soir. Constata t'il

- non, je m'en fous… répondit il franchement

- Oui donc ? dit il en enfilant un jean.

- j'ai eu ma prime au magasin, et donc je vais pouvoir m'acheter ma guitare !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu voulais que je t'accompagne!

- Parfait tu t'en souviens alors tu mets un t-shirt et on y va.

- Tu rêves je viens de me lever: j'ai rien bouffer !

- han je te payerais un truc vas ! Alleezzzzz !

Les deux amis allèrent donc jusqu'au magasin de musique, qui se trouvais dans leurs quartier, en prenant le bus.

-Aoi ? Qu'est que t'as a me fixer comme ça ? L'interrogea Reita.

-heu … J'étais juste en train de réaliser que je t'ai fait sortir alors que t'avais pas de sous vêtements…

- Tu en es le seul fautif. Reita se pencha à l'oreille de Aoi et chuchota de sa voix grave « moi je trouve ça plutôt excitant, pas toi ? »

-Glurps … siiii. couina t'il d'une voix aigue.

Reita ri bruyamment, les gens dans le bus se retournèrent vers lui.

- haha tu crois vraiment que c'est agréable…ça me gratte tu peux pas savoir !

Aoi devint rouge de gène pour avoir été aussi stupide. Mais il était tellement fou de joie de pouvoir acheter sa première vraie guitare électrique. Il avait déjà deux acoustiques que ses parents lui avaient offert adolescent, mais pas encore d'électrique. Pour l'instant il jouait avec une empreintée à un ami.

Une fois son achat fait il allèrent chez Reita car il habitait plus près du magasin. Ils burent quelques verres, puis Reita s'habilla plus convenablement, d'un style un peu plus "fashion-rock" comme dirais leur ami Yomi.

Aoi siffla en signe d'approbation : « elles vont toutes fondrent »

Ils sortirent tout les deux, Aoi buvait pour accompagner Reita qui ce soir semblait avoir particulièrement envie d'être saoulé au point de ne plus connaître son nom.

En fin de soirée L'euphorie se changea en mélancolie.

- Mais moi de tout façon je ne trouverais jamais de nana pour moi !

- Ou de mecs ?...non ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec eux ! Ils veulent pas se faire dominer ou bien ils sont trop soumis

- C'est plutôt toi qui es compliqué.

- Je veux Uruhaaaaaaaa !!!

- Qui ?!

- Uru-chan, le mec avec qui j'étais hier soir.

- Me dit pas que t'as craqué sur le host boy ? non j'y crois pas, s'était un si bon coup que ça ? pourtant vous êtes allez vite de ce que j'ai compris.

-…on a rien fait.

- Hein ? mais pourquoi ? ah t'avais plus de fric, avoues.

- Ce n'est pas ça, j'avais juste pas envie de le faire comme ça,

- me dis pas que tu es amoureux Reita? c'est une blague! commenca Aoi en rigolant.

- mince pourquoi j'ai craqué sur un gigolo il n'y a pas plus inaccessible.

Aoi resta sans voix un moment, il semblait réflechir intenssement. Tandis que son ami se morfondait au fond de son verre de wisky.

- t'as déjà vu pretty woman ? demanda le brun.

- haha déjà je ne suis pas Richard Gere, et je n'ai pas autant d'argent non plus.

- Si tu ne dépensais pas tout en whisky, vodka, saké et bière aussi.

- C'est juste ce soir …je noie ma détresseuuuh 'hic'

- Viens on y retourne ce soir, j'aurais peut être plus de chance ?

- Hein ! où ça ? au host clubeuh ?

- Oui, cette fois si t'auras qu'à coucher avec le type; au moins t'arrêtera de me saouler.

- Ouai, je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.

- Euh Reita…du calme quand même ce n'est pas un bout de viande!! S'inquieta Aoi

Les deux jeunes hommes mirent plus d'une heure à retrouver le bar, surtout avec Reita qui ne marchait plus très droit. Le videur devant le bar les regarda attentivement. Aoi lui expliqua qu'il était déjà venu avec Yomi. Cependant, le videur interdit l'entrée à Reita prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire entrer vu son état, que se serait trop dangereux.

-mais je veuuux voir Uruhaaaaa

-ah ah, tous le monde le veux, une fois que t'y a goûté…enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent tous c'est un des favoris.

-mais moi c'est pas pareil !

-bien sur...Allez mon gars restes pas ici tu gènes.

-laisse tombé Aoi, vas y je rentrerais cuver à la maison.

-fais attention hein te perts pas alors.

Il lui fit au revoir de la main et entra.

Reita frappa dans un caillou tant sa frustraton était grande et hurla. La jalousie l'avait mis dans une rage folle, son beau blond devait être dans les bras de je ne sais gros homme d'affaire louche et dégeulasse.

Il repartit par une petite ruelle. Soudain, il se rendit compte de la stupidité de son acte : il était seul, avec peu de réflexes et dans un quartier vraiment mal fréquenté.Il était déjà engagé dans la ruelle qui se trouvait être une impasse et un homme était adossé au mur. Il s'approcha de lui, Reita était paralysé.

-qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ! dit l'homme.

-Euh rien, désolé j'y vais.s'excusa Reita

- attend Reita ! Pourquoi t'es parti hier soir ?

-…Uru…Uruha ?!!

- Oui ?

-j'avais pas vu que s'était toi…

Uruha avait un ton sec et paraissait passablement énervé, Reita perdait tout ses moyens, maintenant qu'il voyait plus clairement son visage il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrassé comme hier.

- alors ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Répéta t'il en haussant le ton.

- J'avais pas envie c'est tout ! dit il en baissant les yeux

- c'est ça fous toi de moi t'étais tendue comme je sais pas quoi ! Je sais reconnaître quand un mec à envie de moi, tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier !

- ton métier…chuchota t'il pour lui-même. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire au final, je te l'ai dit je paye personne pour passer la nuit avec lui.

- Dans ce cas la qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ?

- J'ai accompagné un ami, c'est le hasard si j'étais là, ce n'est vraiment pas mon trip.

- Tu crois que je fais ça par plaisir, Reita…tu me dois une nuit. C'est un ordre !

- Hein ?! comment ça mais tu viens de te contredire dans ta propre phrase.

- Hé alors ? tu m'as laissé en plan hier soir, ce n'est vraiment pas galant. dit il en faisant une moue enfantine.

Uruha se rapprocha de lui, il sentait cette forte odeur alcoolisé mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper, lui qui pensait ne jamais le revoir voila qu'il pourrait avoir son dû. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa encore plus doucement. Reita lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur. Uruha gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Reita plaqua son corps au plus près de celui du blond et l'embrassa sauvagement. Uruha posa ses mains sur les hanches de Reita et lui lécha le cou. « Pourquoi Uruha ? Hum Je t'ai déjà dit je paye pas. » Le blond le rejeta violemment.

- parce que j'en ai envie ! T'es con ou quoi, tu comprends rien ! Vas te faire foutre ! T'as tout gâché.

- Mais…Uru-chan

- on se connaît ? Non ! Alors ne m'appelle pas aussi familièrement.

- Uruha ? Sa voix grave vit frissonner le blond de tout son long. Je suis désolé, parfois je suis un peu stupide faut m'excuser.

-Dit plutôt que t'est un macho... complètement bourré

-aussi ouai ! Il ri franchement. Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé si tu l'avais remarqué c'est stupide, tu sais que là je te vois en double.

-j'avais envie, je te l'ai dit. J'ai finis mon service, je comptais rentrer chez moi, tu veux venir ?

- t'es sérieux ? Évidemment !

Son appartement était à 10 minutes à pieds, il était au 6ieme sans ascenseur dans ce même quartier lugubre. Son appartement était aussi minuscule que le sien, mise à part qu'apparemment il n'y vivait pas seul.

-tu vis avec qui ?

-Shinobu. Viens ma chambre est par là.

Il l'entraîna vers le fond de l'appartement dans une pièce complètement désordonné où on apercevait un futon.

-désolé je reçois rarement, j'ai pas le temps comme je rentre tard, tu vois il est déjà 4 heure. Attends moi ici, je vais t'apporter un bon thé : je sens que t'es en train de dé saoulé.

-merci beaucoup Uruha, tu es un ange.

Le blond revint rapidement avec un bol, Lorsque que Reita eu finis, Uruha se mit au dessus de lui et l'allongea, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Uruha eu un regard coquin, il se mit sur les coudes et demanda à Reita s'il voulait un massage. Ce dernier répondit évidemment par la positive, et se laissa faire. Le blond lui enleva sa chemise et son débardeur, et il lui pétrit voluptueusement le corps, laissant parfois un ou deux baisers. Il était très doué de ses 10 doigts. Lorsqu'il se releva et qu'il vint se placer à coté de Reita pour passer à l'étape supérieure, il se rendit compte que son cher et tendre s'était simplement endormis. Il ris doucement, apporta une couverture et se blotti dedans contre le brun.

Tôt le matin Reita se réveilla, il fut prit de panique, "mon dieu je me souviens de rien mince ! Qu'est ce que j'ai foutu, c'est Uruha ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous là? ...» il poussa un soupir de soulagement la soirée lui revint en mémoire, il vit Uruha recroquevillé à l'autre bout du futon, alors il se permit de le réveiller et de l'attirer vers son torse pour le serrer contre lui.

A 10h00 du matin, Uruha voulu se lever mais un lourd bras musclé le tenait encerclé, pour être protégé il l'était ! En plus, il était lourdement endormi. Le blond l'embrassa pour le réveillé, Reita gémit et ouvrit les yeux, à peine eu t'il aperçu le blond qu'il le retourna et le mit sous lui. Il voulait parler, protester qu'il ne pouvait pas mais Reita l'en empêcha. il lui mit une main sur la bouche, lui tenu les mains et suivis la ligne allant de son menton jusqu'à son nombril en y laissant de nombreux baisers et quelque suçotement aux point sensible, Uruha se tordait en tout sens. « Reita, je dois y a mmh aller, je t'en pris ».Ca n'était pas du tout au goût du brun que Uruha se débatte, d'un ton grave et réprobateur il lui demanda pourquoi. Uruha prit une grande inspiration et de toutes ses forces, repoussa Reita.

-Je dois être au travail à 12h. Se justifia t'il

- Hein ?! Tu y vas si tôt ?

-J'ai un autre travail.

Reita fit la moue, et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas diler de la drogue. ironisa t'il amèrement. Je travail dans un magasin de légumes.

- oh alors ca! je ne m'y attendais pas, alors je dois te laisser si j'ai bien compris.

- restes petit déjeuné. Finit il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Reita repartie honteux et frustrée, il avait eu une chance inespérée, et il s'était endormis : quel con !

* * *

Voila, deuxieme chapitre! je m'excuse pour mon nombre incalculable de fautes, j'esseye de faire des efforts! promis je me relis éè. 

Mmmh que j'aime frustré mes héros et mes lecteurs! sourire sadique

si ca vous plait j'esseyerais de poster rapidement le prochain chapitre.

merci

bon week end!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III :**

Il y a deux jours, Reita avait reçu un appel de son père lui annonçant que sa grand-mère était à l'hôpital, et que la famille devait se réunir pour la soutenir. Reita avait pris un congé et prit le premier train sans réellement réfléchir. car il tenait beaucoup à sa grand-mère, elle l'avait en partie élevé. Ce n'est que quand l'effervescence du départ et le choc de la nouvelle furent retombés qu'il pensa à Uruha, il lui manquait déjà, encore, plus que jamais. S'était stupide il le connaissait à peine, il se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il ne connaissait ni son adresse exacte, ni son numéro et encore moins son nom de famille…Uruha s'était peut être un pseudonyme d'ailleurs. Il voulait être avec lui, le regardez et que personne d'autre ne le touche que lui, il voulait que Uruha n'appartienne qu'à lui. Il frappa violement du poing sur son accoudoir pour contenir sa douleur et sa rage. Uruha l'avait charmé, désormais comment allait-il repousser cette attraction ? Ça lui paraissait impossible et trop douloureux. Tous ses hommes qui … il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Finalement il passa la semaine dans la région de son enfance. Dès qu'il fut de retour il se dit qu'il irait voir Uruha, plus d'une semaine sans le voir, s'était une éternité pour lui…mais son beau blond d'ici là, peut être l'avait il oublié.

Le soir, il décida d'aller au bar où Travaillait Uruha. Il réussis a entrer sans problème, il le chercha du regard, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il s'assit dans un coin en attendant de le voir.

- Bonjouuur Reita, fit une voix langoureuse. L'homme venait de souffler dans son cou tout en l'y caressant du bout des doigts.

- Bon…jour hésita t'il, Reita se retourna. Shinobu c'est ça ?

-ah tu te rappelles de moi, c'est bien on pourra passez rapidement l'étape de la présentation alors.

Il essayait de donner à sa voix un ton attirant et chaud, malheureusement Reita voyait bien que s'était forcé, s'en était ridicule. Le brun se fit de plus en plus entreprenant : lui enlevant sa veste et l'embrassant dans le cou, où il vint ajouter la langue. Shinobu l'allongea sur le canapé en se frottant contre lui, Reita essayait de le repousser mais son instinct lui dictait une toute autre conduite. Il due réunir tout ses supers pouvoirs pour se dégagé du brun. Il reprit son souffle, replaça ses cheveux et déclara d'un ton sec : « désolé mais tu n'es pas mon genre ? »

Shinobu fut piqué au vif et d'un ton mauvais il répondit

« Tu préfères sans doute les blondes bien chaude … comme Uruha. »

- « Chaud ? Tu t'es vu toi, tu sauterais même sur un unijambiste lépreux si ça pouvait rallonger tes fins de mois ! Où il est d'ailleurs Uruha ? »

- « je t'ai dit que c'était une vrai pute, regarde-le » Shinobu le tira vers la droite, il vit Uruha embrassé langoureusement un homme qui avait sa main sous sa chemise. Uruha était à cheval sur cet homme. « Viens dire après ça qu'il ne court pas après la rallonge plus que moi » Il eu un rire gras, mauvais.

- « Ta gueule ! »

- « ne rêve pas ! Jamais Uruha ne sortira avec toi ! Il ne t'appartiendra jamais ! » Hurla t'il

Reita se leva d'un bond et alla rejoindre le coin où se trouvait Uruha et l'homme.

Il mit la main sur l'épaule du blond et le tir vers l'arrière pour stopper ce baiser.

Uruha se retourna vivement, il eu d'abord une expression de surprise mais son regard changea vite. Il était dur, froid et sans pitié.

Un problème ?

C'est qui ce chieur ?! gémit l'homme qui n'appréciait visiblement pas cette interruption non prévue au programme.

Uruha ! enlèves toi de là.

mais je rêve, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, vas jouer ailleurs tu nous déranges.

Il t'a dit de te barrer ! et puis merde, t'es qui au juste?

Son … il ne pu finir sa phrase, Uruha l'interrompit

Un client. Fit il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Donc, il n'a aucun ordre à te donner ?

Exactement, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un ex-client.

Reita se sentit tellement blessé qu'il parti vers le bar. Et Uruha reprit « son travail », mais visiblement avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

-qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda l'homme c'est l'autre imbécile qui te perturbe

-non, t'inquiète pas je vais aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir et ça ira mieux, je reviens.

Lorsque Reita aperçu Une chevelure blonde disparaître derrière la porte crasseuse des toilettes, il y entra à son tour, pour lui parler.

Uruha était penché sur le lavabo et s'aspergeait le visage d'eau glacé. Il se retourna pour voir le visage de l'intrus, il voulu partir mais Reita lui bloqua le passage de la porte. Le blond avait le visage fermé et le regard dirigé vers le sol.

Reita, laisse moi partir avant que je m'énerve. tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Regarde moi ! pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme ça ? Je te pensais plus…

Plus ? Tu pensais que j'étais un mec facile à qui on pouvait faire toutes les crasses de la terre sans qu'il dise rien ! tu croyais que je n'étais qu'un gigolo et que j'accepterais de coucher avec toi, ou alors tu es frustré de la dernière fois, tu n'as pas eu ton coup gratos ?! hurla t'il, ses yeux noir de colère.

Reita vit la détresse dans le regard du blond, il se rendit alors compte que Uruha attendait plus de compréhension de sa part, il s'était mal exprimé. Il paraissait si accablé de sa condition, de son travail, si honteux.

-Tu m'en veux parce que je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles ? Demandera t'il d'un ton posé

-non ! S'indigna t'il mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis à tes pieds ? t'es rien ok !

Reita le prit dans ses bras, Uruha se débattit de toutes ses forces mais la volonté ne semblait pas y être. Il le serra alors plus fort contre lui.

Tu m'as tellement manqué Uruha.

pas à moi ! je m'en fous que tu te sois barré sans donné de nouvelles.

tu en attendais ?

non…non pas du tout. Se défendit il

j'étais chez mes parents, ma grand-mère a eu un accident. Je n'avais pas ton numéro.

c'est normal … je le donne jamais. Dit il d'une voix quasiment inaudible

alors, puisque c'est pardonné. Embrasses moi !

mais je ne …

Ses plaintes furent étouffé par un baiser passionné auquel il ne pu s'empêcher longtemps de répondre. Le blond stoppa le baiser après une bonne minute et il plongea sa tête dans les cheveux de Reita, son corps tremblait

- tu pleures ? demanda Reita

- j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! Souffla t'il en s'accrochant au t-shirt du brun.

- c'est rien, je suis là maintenant et je ne compte pas…

- Mais j'en peuuux plus ! Je dois retourner travailler…

- je …je comprends

- non tu comprend pas t'as vu la crise que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure.

- c'est difficile…

- et pour moi alors, Reita si seulement je t'avais rencontré autre part…

- qu'est ce que ça aurait changé au final ?

- Tout ! Ton image de moi, ta façon de me parler, de me traiter de

- A l'avenir je te traiterais comme un prince.

-Alors, commence par ne plus JAMAIS revenir ici, On ne se verra que en dehors, et je ne te demanderais aucun commentaire. Je t'en supplie c'est déjà assez difficile.

-mais…

-on est d'accord. Conclu le blond.

Reita du se soumettre aux contraintes que lui dictait Uruha, il fallait juste qu'il fasse abstraction de l'emploi de Host Boy de son…son …amant…futur amant, il l'espérait.

Ils se donnèrent rendez vous, quelques heures plus tard dans un pub anglais qui en fermait pas de la nuit. A 3h00 lorsque Uruha sortit il se précipita pour rejoindre Reita. Des qu'il le vit il lui sauta dans les bras.

Ils discutèrent de leurs semaines et de leurs vies respectives. Uruha fuma une cigarette, puis deux puis trois

Tu fumes toujours autant ?

Oui. Tu ne fumes pas toi ?

Si, rarement.

tu préfère boire ? dit il d'un ton moqueur

ah ah …

ok, j'ai compris arrête de me dévorer du regard comme ça, prend ta veste on y va.

Le regard de Reita s'illumina et il eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sous les regards dégoûtés des habitués du bar, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sorti. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient littéralement se sauter dessus. Arrivé à l'appartement, ils entrèrent dans la chambre tout en s'embrassant, sur la bouche ou autre part d'ailleurs : cela leur importaient peu.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le futon, Uruha déboutonna consciencieusement la chemise de Reita, puis il resta silencieux et immobile, quelques moments pour admirer le torse de son compagnon. « J'aime ton torse…il est chaud » ajouta t'il en collant sa joue contre son ventre.

Le brun émit un grognement rauque et mit ses mains sur les fesses du blond tout en le replaçant sur son bassin. Uruha se releva, il était assis a cheval sur le basin de Reita qui était allongé, ce dernier lui enleva son t-shirt d'un coup sec, en découvrant son corps il ne pu retenir un sourire émerveiller.

Uruha était vraiment très mince, et très beau… sa peau avait l'air si douce, il se releva et déposa un baiser sur son cou. Le baiser se transforma en suçon, Uruha rie.

Puis il retombèrent tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, le blond tout en embrassant Reita avait entreprit de déboutonné son jean, ses mains effleurait LE point sensible du brun, et ce dernier gémissait bruyamment, surtout en voyant le blond faire comme si il n'arrivait pas a défaire sa braguette. Il voulu le faire lui-même, mais Uruha l'en empêcha. Il descendit lentement son corps et vint attrapé la fermeture éclair de sa bouche vraisemblablement très habile. Il eu un sourire malicieux et colla sa joue contre l'érection naissante du brun. Ce dernier avait le souffle haletant et les yeux rivés vers Uruha, appréhendant son prochain agissement.

Le blond se releva un peu et descendit le pantalon de Reita très doucement, tout en caressant la peau qui se dévoilait peu a peu à lui. « Hmm Uruha »

Le blond qui cherchait a joué avec les nerfs du brun, remonta vers lui

- « quoi j'ai pas entendu mon cœur je suis obligé d'arrêter ce que je fais »

-« tu es cruel ...embrasse moi !»

-je crois que c'est dans mes cordes.

Uruha gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Reita plaqua son corps au plus Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et pendant se temps : les vêtements des deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà retrouvé le sol, mis a part leurs boxers. Reita retourna Uruha pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il dévia ses baiser vers son coup, cette étendue si douce et si vaste qui s'offrait a lui, il voulait la connaître dans les moindres détails. Il commença par lécher la clavicule du blond puis il s'arrêta aux deux boutons rose qu'étaient ses tétons et il les suçota, les mordilla les taquina jusqu'à faire poussé de véritable râle de plaisir à son amant. Il continua ensuite son saint pèlerinage en longeant ses abdos de sa langue, arrivé au nombril il souffla dessus et y déposa un léger baiser. Sa langue continua jusqu'à ce qu'une barrière de tissus l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il grogna. Uruha gémit de frustration. Reita s'accroupi devant Uruha et baissa doucement son boxer. Le blond ne pu plus patienté plus longtemps, il empoigna Reita par les cheveux et lui montra gentiment le chemin.

Devant le fait accompli, Reita ne comptait pas reculer, au contraire. Le regard gourmant il commença a lécher doucement le gland de son amant, puis il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Uruha se cambra et gémit.le brun commença de lent va et bien, Uruha accompagnait le mouvement de ses hanches. Reita accéléra de plus en plus ses mouvements, Uruha se cambra dans une expression de plaisir intense une dernière fois, puis il se libera dans la bouche de Reita.

Ce dernier avala sans même une mimique dégoût.

En voyant le regard brillant et les joues rouges du blond, il ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire. Uruha l'invita a l'embrassé. Léchant la goûte couleur perle qui coulait le long de son menton. Le brun caressa la joue du blond avec le revers de sa main tout en le regardant tendrement. Uruha lui rendit son sourire, il avait évidemment compris la requête implicite du musicien.

Alors il se remit sur le dos, plaça un coussin sous son dos, et écarta les jambes. Reita l'embrassa puis il s'installa au dessus de lui. Il allait enfin possédé entièrement Uruha, son Uruha et à la loyal, ils le faisaient juste car ils le voulaient, personne n'avait payé personne ne rendait de service.

Reita tendis son index à Uruha qui le lécha consciencieusement, puis il l'introduit doucement entre ses cuisses. Il vint ensuite ajouter un deuxième doigt et un troisième, ils les fit mouvoir en lui.Uruha ne grimaçait même pas, il paraissait même heureux que le brun le prépare à sa venue, sans doute que ses anciens amants avaient été plus brutaux.

« Sa va, » s'inquiéta tout de même Reita

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas…merci d'habitude on se contente de me pénétrer froidement, continue » l'encouragea t'il.

Il fut si touché de cette réponse à la fois désespéré et pleine d'espérance qu'il alla l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Cependant, vu comme il était excité il n'allait pas se faire prié plus longtemps. Uruha qui s'impatientait fronça les sourcils et cria autoritairement « prends moi ! Maintenant ! »

Son sexe remplaça ses doigts, d'abord il ne bougea pas, pour habitué le blond à sa présence. Toutefois, rapidement Uruha bougea son bassin de manière a faire comprendre à Reita que s'était bon désormais. Alors Reita alla plus profond en lui, de ses mains brûlantes il attrapa les hanches du blond, qui lui noua ses jambes autour du brun afin de mieux le sentir. Leurs bassins ondulèrent à un rythme effréné, jusqu'à la jouissance. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, dans un dernier effort Reita donna un dernier à-coup plus violent : Uruha hurla littéralement de plaisir. Reita s'écroula sur son amant, ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV :**

Reita fut réveillé par les gigotements de son amant.

- bonjour. Fit une petite voix endormie au creux de ses bras.

- bien dormi ? demanda le brun en déposant un baiser sur le front du blond

- oui, répondit il en se frottant les yeux, tu sais je me suis posé beaucoup de questions hier soir, je voulais t'en parler.

-Ah euh oui, mais tu veux pas petit déjeuner d'abord ?

-Non ! Reita, euh

-quoi ? Attend ça ça t'as pas plus hier soir ? Reita paniquait totalement il s'était relevé les yeux exorbités.

-non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit il d'un air coquin. Mmh mais reviens par là j'ai froid. Il fit une moue boudeuse et vint se recaler contre le torse de son amant.

Dis moi tu te souviens, hier quand tu es venu au bar...

-oui, évidemment, mais je croyais que tu voulais qu'on en parle pas de ça.

-oui je sais mais quand tu as voulu m'enlever à monsieur Kimura, qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire ?

Reita devint rouge pivoine, et cacha son nez sous la couette. Uruha descendit la couverture et le fixa dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il savait où il voulait en venir.

et bien, tu étais avec cet homme et je n'ai pas pu le supporter alors, …alors j'ai voulu affirmer que tu étais mon petit ami.

Un grand silence s'installa après cette déclaration, Uruha semblait pensif, en tout cas il en prenait l'air. Reita avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que personne n'avait dit un mot. Il s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios terribles dans lesquels Uruha le renvoyait à coup de pieds au derrière. Finalement, Uruha lâcha une phrase d'un air détaché, tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Reita. Ce dernier, étant dans ses réflexions intenses n'avait strictement rien entendu et du le faire répéter. Il soupira mais répéta tout de même.

j'ai dit : « ça me va ».

hein ?! .il fronça les sourcils

t'es sourd ma parole : ça me va !!! hurla t'il à son oreille

Reita rit.

-je veux dire : qu'est ce qui te va j'ai pas compris ! Je comprends rien à cette conversation ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe explique moi !! …je suis perdu.

-ça me va … je veux bien être ton petit ami, enfin si tu l'accepte aussi.

Le bassiste eu un court moment d'assimilation de l'information, une fois qu'il eu bien compris, il embrassa le blond à pleine bouche, si bien qu'il se retrouva sur lui.

Alors, comme ça je t'intéresse, tu serais rien qu'a moi. Mon Uruha, je serais celui qui te vois le matin au réveil et le soir avant de me coucher ?

Ca se voit que t'es un artiste, tu parles comme une fille ! le taquina t'il

Reita fit mine d'être vexé et de se lever. Uruha le rattrapa violemment par le bras.

- je t'appartiens autant que tu m'appartiens, je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte. Désolé de m'être moqué de toi.

- Ca veut dire que j'aurais le droit d'avoir ton numéro ?

- possible oui…

- Tu sais, je voulais te dire aussi. Si tu m'as vu comme ça, enfin si excité sur cet homme. C'est parce que je t'avais vu entrer dans le bar, j'étais furieux et ensuite quand je t'ai vu avec Shinobu je… il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête, déjà qu'il avait furieusement bégayé.

- mais, c'est lui ce sale obsédé ma sauté dessus, d'ailleurs je l'aime vraiment pas ce type il a dit des choses sur toi qui

- écoute Reita, je sais qu'il est un peu capricieux mais c'est mon ami, j'ai confiance en lui.désolé si tu as t'es senti mal, mais il a du bien vouloir faire.

Reita ne protesta pas car il n'avait pas envie de contrarier Uruha, mais son ton sonnait faux…

mmh si tu le dis.

Reita se tus, Uruha fit de même ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux : ils en avait autant envie l'un que l'autre.

Un après midi de mai, ils décidèrent de déjeuner ensemble dans le parc, déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils ne se laissaient pas l'un de l'autre. Les horaires difficiles d'Uruha leurs permettaient de se voir que très rarement, environ trois fois par semaine et il n'avait jamais de vacances.

- Reita tu peux me jouer quelque chose ?

- à la guitare ?

- oui puisque tu l'as apporté, s'il te plait !

- d'accord, mais quand on sera chez moi, je te montrerais ma nouvelle basse, et là tu verra que j'y suis vraiment plus doué

- si tu veux, mais moi je préfère la guitare.

- Si tu aimes tant que ça, tu devrais prendre des cours. Le peu d'accords que je t'ai appris tu te débrouilles hyper bien !

- merci, mais déjà que Shinobu me court après pour que je paye le loyer.

- tu sais si tu veux tu pourrais venir habiter dans mon appartement je sais c'est vraim-

- merci Reita mais je tiens à être indépendant, on se dérangerait et c'est pas une bonne idée.

- alors je t'aiderais à payer

- non Reita je ne peux pas accepter !

- c'est ça ou t'es à la rue !

-me…merci, tu sais Shinobu a du mal à me comprendre, il veut absolument que je fasse des extras.

-quel con ! Ça l'en merde hein que t'ai de la dignité et vie sociale toi au moins !

- Arrêtes ! Je lui dois beaucoup ! Sans lui je serais encore chez mon père a crevé misère et a me faire battre alors ne l'insulte pas. Le blond éclata en sanglot…je lui dois tout…

- tu ne m'avais jamais raconté tout ça ? Pourquoi ?

- mais qu'est que tu crois que je fais host boy par vocation ?

-non …non mais. Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui t'a fait entrée dans ce club.

-Au début s'était mon petit copain, il était très amoureux de moi et je ne supportais plus de rester chez moi alors j'en ai profité pour vivre chez lui. Et puis il m'a proposé de venir travailler avec lui, on s'est quitté mais on est resté colocataire. Et depuis, on vit comme ça.

- Mais il est pas net ce mec avoue le ! Rien que de faire entrer un adolescent dans un club comme ça c'est complètement inconscient ! Tu vas pas faire ça toute tas vis quand même

- Tu as raison d'avoir honte de moi ! Quoi tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte à quel point c'est pitoyable ! Même pas majeur et on m'est déjà passé dessus le centuple de mon age !!

- tu …tu n'es pas majeur ?

Uruha sorti une cigarette, il tremblait et ses gestes étaient saccadés.Reita le regardait complètement atterré.

-mais réponds !! Fit il en lui secouant brutalement le bras. La cigarette tomba sur l'herbe fraîche.

Uruha recula violemment et eu un regard apeuré, un regard d'enfant. « Ne me touche pas ! » dit il en détachant chaque mot.

Reita n'en pouvait plus il parti a grande enjambés et laissé Uruha seul, sans entendre les cris qui lui était destinés de véritables plaintes de douleur, Uruha hurlait à en perdre la voix, pleurait et frappait contre le sol sans pouvoir se relever, complètement impuissant « Reita reviens, je suis désolé, ne pars pas !! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie tout sauf ça… pas toi aussi…» le blond resta là un moment à pleurer, quand il réussi à se lever il rentra chez lui, Shinobu l'y attendait.

-oh mon ange, ça va mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- je vais dans ma chambre

- non, sûrement pas explique moi.

Uruha le regardait silencieusement, mais il éclata vite en sanglot, la douleur était trop forte. Il fallait qu'il parle.

- Il ne comprend pas, il veut que je quitte mon travail, il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend pas … il m'a laissé, il me déteste maintenant.

- écoute, dès le début je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée cette relation, n'ai je pas toujours raison ? Il te met des étoiles dans les yeux, il te laisse espérer des choses qui n'arrivent jamais aux gens comme nous. On doit ce contenter de ce que l'on a, tu a raison il ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne te connais pas comme moi je te connais.

- mais, je l'aime. Dit il simplement, comme si s'était une évidence.

- tu l'aimes ! Ah ah laisse moi rire, au premier qui veut bien sortir avec toi tu lui offres ton amour ?! Mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour ! Et dit toi bien, même si c'est difficile : nous on ne pourra jamais nous aimer réellement car on les dégoûte, ils nous méprisent au fond, si ils sont avec nous c'est pour ce sentir supérieur.

- Reita n'est pas comme ça. Dit il sans conviction.

- tu en as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais sache que moi, je t'aimerais toujours pour ce que tu es.

- merci Shin sans toi je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais.

- ce n'est rien, allez repose toi. Et oublie les idées que ce Reita a cru bon te mettre dans la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V:**

Partie 1 :

Reita était arrivé dans son appartement, il s'affala dans son petit canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Et son portable qui sonnait continuellement, maintenant son fixe. Dans un accès de colère, il balança son portable qui perdu sa batterie en cours de route, et tira violemment sur les fils de son téléphone si bien qu'il se débrancha et tomba au sol. Dans son élan de colère il retira les coussins du canapé et les frappa contre le sol, et il retourna sa table basse : son cendrier ce brisa.

Il tomba sur le sol, à genoux, se tenant les cheveux il hurla de toutes ses forces, quelques rares larmes coulèrent, des larmes de rage. Le souffle court, il se releva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et déboucha une bouteille de saké (forte tendance à l'alcoolisme).

La bouteille en main, il se sentit soudainement ridicule, il la rangea doucement et tenta de se calmer.

S'il était en colère, s'était avant tout contre lui-même. Quelle idée avait il eu de se fourrer dans une histoire pareil, il se retrouvait à faire du détournement de mineur, à sortir avec un host boy gigolo, et il ne contrôlait plus rien de sa vie. Reita s'étais surpris à aimer et s'était désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière, car jamais Uruha ne s'effacerait de son cœur, pourtant cela devait se passer ainsi.

Cette idée inspiré par la raison lui semblait sage et plus convenable, comment pourrait t'il vivre avec un homme si différent, s'était déjà assez compliqué pour qu'ils se voient.

Reita attendit trois jours, puis il se décida à appeler Uruha, il était 16h sûrement répondrait 'il

- Oui Allo ?... allo ?! Fit il d'un ton chaleureux bien qu'hésitant.

-…hum euh c'est Reita.

Le ton du blond devint tout de suite différent, il semblait bégayer et hésiter, ne sachant comment contrôler sa voix. Il tentait d'adopter un ton froid.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il faudrait que l'on parle.

- bien. Tu es libre dans une demi-heure ? Je finis mon service.

- D'accord à 16h30 devant le métro.

Tut tut….

Ce fut simple concis et clair, des inconnues auraient eu le même discours. Pourquoi donc fallait il toujours masquer ses émotions ? Et encore plus devant les gens que l'on aime. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui dire ces deux mots alors qu'ils les pensaient plus que jamais.

Reita prit son sac à la volée et sorti, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblait il avait le souffle court. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la bouche de métro il vit une frêle silhouette, s'était Uruha : il fumait en tapant du pied, il devait probablement s'impatienté.

Ils se saluèrent mais ne songèrent même pas à s'embrasser. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rencontré : ils étaient hésitant sur les mots, gêné, appréhendant la réaction de l'autre.

Reita brisa le silence :

- On a cas aller dans le parc pour être tranquille…

- Oui, bonne idée.

Une fois arrivé dans le parc, ils se mirent dans un endroit reculé, Uruha était adossé à un muret et Reita lui faisait face. Ils se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Reita prit une grande inspiration et entama la conversation.

Uruha, avant tout je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit.

C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps à m'appeler

Tu aurais pu le faire aussi bien que moi.

Tu étais si en colère contre moi, j'avais peur de ta réaction.

C'est contre moi que je suis en colère, je n'aurais jamais du m'embarqué dans cette histoire, on dirais que je fait tout pour me rendre malheureux et en plus je m'accroche. Je m'accroche à toi comme à une bouée, mais tu me coules, tu comprends. Quand je suis avec toi je suis tellement heureux, je me sens… complet, mais en vérité je m'enfonce dans mes problèmes, je souffre plus que jamais. Lorsque tu n'es pas là… je suis vide c'est pire, et je me rappelle où tu es lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi, et alors mon cœur hurle de rage. Et là qu'est ce que j'apprends que depuis tout ce temps tu m'as menti !! que je ne peux même pas faire confiance en la personne que j'aime le plus au monde !

J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas important ! hurla t'il en refoulant ses larmes.

Pas important ! que je puisse allez en taule c'est pas important ! qu'est ce que je dois encore apprendre : Tu as une femme qui vit au Chili et quatre enfants. Tu es une transsexuelle !

Non ! je te jure. je ne t'ai rien caché, tu ne m'as juste jamais demandé.

Alors, je te le demande, quel âge as tu ?

J'ai 19 ans … déclara t'il en baissant la tête.

Reita fit la moue et ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'être aussi violent, il caressa les cheveux d'Uruha, comme il en avait l'habitude après l'amour.

-Nous avons trois ans d'écart, c'est rien mais j'aurais préféré être prévenu, mon dieu pourquoi la vie est une salope uniquement avec ceux qui le méritent le moins ?

- Qui te dit que je ne le mérite pas ?

Je t'aime, c'est ce qui me donne espoir et courage mais jamais je n'aurais du te rencontrer. Avant, je n'avais pas réelle conscience que ce a quoi j'aspirait m'étais inaccessible. Désormais je le sais, je ne suis pas en droit d'être heureux. Tu ne peux pas réellement me comprendre, et je ne t'en veux pas…

En disant ces mots Uruha retira la bague qui était à son pouce, Reita lui avait offert lors d'un séjour a Kyoto. Puis la déposa dans sa paume, la referma, et sécha ses larmes.

-alors c'est un adieu, tu… tu n'es pas obliger de me la rendre. La voix de Reita se brisa.

- je veux t'oublier, et revivre comme avant, avant que je sache que tu existes.

Il marqua une longue pose.

Tu le sais on ne peux pas faire autrement, je me déteste tellement je sais que c'est de ma faute, j'ai essayé de quitter mon travail mais je ne peux pas !! Je t'aime trop pour continuer à te détruire, je m'en rendais compte mais j'étais égoïste je ne pensais qu'à mon bonheur. Je ne sais pas si s'était réellement de l'amour qui nous liait ou un désespoir commun mais Tu me manqueras plus que tout, et je ne veux qu'une chose, que tu réussisse, tu as le talent pour faire le travail que tu aimes ! Fonces !

- Uruha, promet moi, que toi aussi dès que tu peux quitter ce travail tu le feras. Ne regardes plus derrière toi, oublies moi, mais n'oublie pas notre idéal. Un jour, le destin nous réunira à nouveau j'en suis certain, et à ce moment là, j'exige de te voir heureux et épanouie, avec une personne et un travail que tu aimeras et…Il ne pu finir sa phrase ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, sa gorge étais nouée et son cœur manquait de lâcher tant il souffrait. S'étais ça aimer… ?

- arrête ce que tu dis n'à aucun sens. Uruha lui attrapa le visage, colla son nez a celui de son amant, et ils fixèrent leurs yeux inondés un moment, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement en signe d'adieu.

Reita murmura un « désolé » et s'enfuis en courant.

Partie 2 :

Quelques semaines plus tard, Reita était à Tokyo, dans une grande surface, il faisait quelques courses de nourriture.

Une voix hurla son nom au rayon « hygiène et santé », il ne reconnu pas toute suite la voix qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'il réalisa l'identité de l'homme, il eu envie de partir en courant, ou bien de se Cacher derrière les cotons démaquillants.

- Reita !! Attend moi !! La voix était joyeuse, Shinobu lui souriait aimablement, comme si de rien était.

- je n'ai pas tellement envie de te parler alors excuse moi mais je vais t'ignorer. Dit Reita d'un ton sec et morne à la fois.

- olala ne t'en fait pas Uru-chan ne saura rien de notre rencontre, d'ailleurs il ne va pas fort en ce moment il est à l'hôpital, le pauvre a fait une tentative de suicide, haha « plouf », il s'est auto noyé dans le bain. Heureusement super Shinobu est arrivé à la rescousse. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il a fait ça, peut être a-t-il trop de travail en ce moment, les fesses en compote si tu voit ce que je veux dire ! Et depuis que tu l'as lâché comme une vieille chaussette, tout ça par ce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi, ce n'est pas la joie. Je crois que-

- Shinobu la ferme. Dit il d'un ton calme, JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE TES IDIOTIES !

- ton ex est à l'hôpital à cause de toi et tu t'en fous ?

- sa vie ne me concerne absolument plus, ce ne sont pas mes histoires. Il s'en remettra je le sais.

- Mon Dieu ce que tu es égoïste ! dit il d'une voix aigue et faussement outrée.

-Tu n'es qu'un fouteur de merde, tu m'entends, tu crois que je ne sais pas comme tu manipules Uruha, celui qui lui a fait le plus de mal ici, c'est toi ! Et si il est sur un lit d'hôpital, Tu en es l'unique fautif et tu le sais très bien, et tu aimes ça, tu te nourris du malheur des autres pour vivre.

tu l'as enfin compris, Depuis qu'il ma supplié il y a des années de m'occuper de lui … il m'appartient, pour dire les choses crûment ! …

Hey attend ne part pas, Reita revient !

Ce dernier revint sur ses pas, il empoigna Shinobu par le col.

écoutes moi bien salope ! Uruha et sa vie ne me concerne plus. Ne me fait pas passer pour un insensible car tu sais Que c'est loin d'être le cas… dit le à Uruha ou non, mais je pars demain, je vais chercher des membres pour mon groupe dans ma région, Tokyo m'étouffe, cette ville me tue à petit feu, et je ne veux pas risquer de le recroisé comme je viens de le faire avec toi, ça n'apporterais rien de bon à nous deux.

Bien, bien, que de belles paroles bravo. Alors, au plaisir de te revoir Reita-kun !

Reita laissa son panier dans l'allée et parti rejoindre son appartement, il prit une douche glacé et tenta d'oublier la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Shinobu avait encore dû ingurgiter des substances illicites pour parler d'une façon aussi étrange.

Depuis trois semaines, qu'ils s'étaient quitté, il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution : refouler, oublier leur histoire, leurs souvenirs, leurs bon moments, et même les mauvais : autant de petites choses qui ne faisaient que le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Demain, il partirait loin de cette ville qui avait été le théâtre de leur histoire. Il espérait que des petites choses telles que ne plus voir la chambre où ils s'étaient unis tant fois, de ne plus traverser ce parc où ils s'embrassaient sous le regard effaré des passant, de ne plus voir ces couloirs de métro dans lesquels ils couraient à perdre haleine, le sourires aux lèvres, l'âme légère et la main dans la main, pour rattraper le dernier métro, et ce café où il allaient si souvent se raconter leurs journée en riant ou en s'aimant… tout simplement.

Tout ! Ils voulaient tout oublier, le temps guérirait sûrement ses blessures, le temps effacerait son visage, le temps lui permettrait d'aimer à nouveau ? Rien n'était moins sure mais comment vivre autrement ?

Partie 3 :

Il n'arrivait pas a dormir, s'était la veille se son départ, et ce que lui avait avoué Shinobu l'avait tout de même profondément inquiété. L'état d'Uruha était il grave ? Comment le savoir avec l'autre illuminé qui parle de la tentative de son colocataire comme s'il racontait une blague carambar.

Il ne devait pas le revoir, même pour une raison importante, non il ne devait pas, ce serait plus souffrir …

« Merde ! Il faut que je le vois avant de partir » il enfila un jean et un t-shirt et héla un taxi vers l'hôpital le plus proche de l'appartement du blond. Uruha devait sûrement dormir, il ne le verrait pas. Il était deux heures du matin quand il réussi à pénétrer dans L'hôpital, il trouva rapidement la chambre de son ancien amant. Le brun regarda par le hublot de la porte : Uruha respirait paisiblement, un doux sourire imprimé sur son visage, calme, serein. Il entra en prenant précaution de ne faire aucun bruit, il s'assit sur la chaise à coté d'Uruha et le regarda dormir pendant une bonne heure. Il voulait laisser quelques choses à Uruha, n'importe quoi, mais il n'avait rien sur lui. Un petit bout de plastique tomba de la poche de son jean.

Il embrassa son front découvert, puis sa bouche, les larmes tombèrent sur le visage de l'endormi. « Sois heureux » chuchota t'il « je t'aime Uruha …»

Le blond se réveilla, avait il rêvé ? était ce bien la voix de Reita qu'il avait entendu ? son regard se précipita sur la porte… qui venait tout juste de se refermer un peu brutalement. Un courant d'air ?

« Reita, comment as-tu su ? … » Il se redressa, et toucha son visage, avait il pleuré ?

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire : Reita lui embrassait le front, il avait enlevé la barrette qui retenait sa frange en disant « je te préfère avec tes cheveux dorés dans les yeux, et toi aussi. Qui a fait cette chose stupide ?», puis il lui avait chuchotant des mots d'amour et d'encouragement, ses larmes coulaient, il l'avait embrassé et il était parti ; était ce réellement un rêve ? il en était de moins en moins sur, lorsqu'il trouva le médiator du brun à coté son oreiller, alors il comprit que Reita était venu le voir une dernière fois, lui laissant un souvenir signifiant « vis tes rêves ».

Uruha le serra contre son cœur, et le garda dans sa main…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Partie 1 :

**Deux ans et quelques plus tard :**

Un portable sonnait bruyamment au son de « god save the queen » dans un hall aéroport.

- Hai, mushi mushi ?

- Reitaaa, grouille toi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous on enregistre les bagages là !

- Oui j'arrive Ruki t'inquiète pas !

- « Ne pas m'inquiéter !! Mais on part dans une heure pour Tokyo !! Je sais que ça t'enchante pas particulièrement mais… oh t'es déjà là » dit il en se trouvant nez à nez avec son interlocuteur. Il referma le clapet de son portable et prit Reita dans ses bras.

Reita se détacha de l'emprise du petit brun et s'offusqua

- mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

- ben je sais pas t'as l'air vraiment pas heureux, je te console.

- sa va pas besoin de câlin monsieur bisounours !

-Oh t'es vraiment de mauvais humeur, t'aurais pas du cassé avec Ayumi-san, depuis une semaine t'es invivable. Je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de sexe qui te rend comme ça mais … Aïe !! Aoiii Reita il m'a tapé !!

- Oui, on dirait que la capitale le met de mauvaise humeur, remarque je sais toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es enfui il y a deux ans?

- Ta gueule ! Hurla Reita en faisant ses gros yeux à Aoi l'air de dire « un mot de plus et t'as plus de tête »

- Oh dossier !! Je sens qu'on ma caché un énorme truc là ! Avant de partir je veux savoir ! fit Ruki d'un ton boudeur.

Reita lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur le sujet.

Non, il ne voulait pas en reparler, oublier, après tout il avait déjà beaucoup travaillé sur ce point. Il avait tout refoulé et ca avait été efficace. Un simple retour à la vie Tokyoïte n'allait pas tout gâcher si facilement. S'il allait à Tokyo s'était pour trouver un batteur pour son groupe et un guitariste accessoirement, il avait fait ce choix pour pouvoir vivre son rêve. Il avait déjà réussi à trouver un guitariste et un chanteur. S'il ne trouvait personne ici il repartirait vivre avec Ayumi, elle le pardonnerait sûrement, elle le pardonnait toujours, elle l'aimait.

- Reita je te parle !

- hein, oui pardon.

- Tu as l'air perdu, ça va ?

- c'est rien…tu disais ?

- Reita, est ce que tu es aussi triste parce que tu as quitté Ayumi ? Je sais que tu l'as fait pour ta carrière, mais ne te détruit pas pour ca. C'est vrai Aoi et moi on s'en veut, je sais que c'est parce qu'on a prit la décision de partir a Tokyo que tu t'es séparé d'elle, mais vous n'avez pas réellement brisé les fiançailles, il est encore temps, tu peux lui demander de partir avec nous. Où, bien qu'elle nous rejoigne, on ne t'en voudra pas !

-… merci, mais j'ai prit ma décision.

- non, sérieusement on se sent coupable, vous faite un beau couple ! Vous vous aimez.

- Ruki, j'ai fait une erreur en me fiançant avec elle, les filles, la fidélité ce n'est pas mon truc, je ne sais pas rester stable, je ne sais pas aimer. Mon départ à Tokyo était une bonne excuse.

- ça on a remarquer que tu savais pas aimer monsieur insociable !

- Ruki ! Reita ! Bougez vous on vas ratez l'avion !

Et les trois jeunes hommes coururent comme des dératés dans l'aéroport, attirant les regards enamourés de jeunes filles qui avaient reconnu leurs looks typiques d'un groupe « visual kei ».

Partie 2 :

- il est en retard ! S'impatienta Aoi

- hein de qui tu parles ? T'as réserver un taxi ?

- vouai ! Confirma le guitariste

- ah je me demandais aussi pourquoi on restait planté là. Dit Ruki tout en continuant à chantonner.

-Tu vas voir, continua Aoi, l'appartement qu'on s'est trouvé est top !

- mon Dieu, vivement que je me trouve ma propre chambre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vous supporter.

- t'as décidé d'être vexant et chiant aujourd'hui ? Lui fit remarquer Ruki.

[Bruit de klaxon

Un grand homme fin, les cheveux châtain et le sourire niais sortit de sa voiture et prit leurs valises.

tu doit être Aoi, non ? dit l'homme en saluant Ruki

hé hé, heu moi c'est Ruki. Mais vous connaissez Aoi-san ? balbutia t'il impressionner par la grande taille du jeune homme.

Pardon, je suis Ruka, un ami de Yomi, il est dans la voiture, mais il est au téléphone –il se fait sermonné par notre agent-

Ruki était complètement pommé, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, ni qui était tous ses gens et ses agents.

-Yomi ? fit Reita, méfiant. Le petit nain hystérique et pervers ?

- Oui voila, bonne description !!

- tu vois Ruki, yen a d'autres de ta tribu ici. Vous devriez former un groupe « le clan des nains hystérique ». Dit Aoi

- JE NE SUIS PAS HYYYYSTERIIIIQUE !!!! Hurla Ruki, un peu dans le vide, comme d'habitude.

Un petit brun tout joyeux sorti de la voiture, il avait une casquette, des lunettes de soleil et une veste semblant être de la marque Vivienne Westwood.

- Reita ! Aoi ! Vous allez bien ? Bon voyage ? Vous m'en voulez d'être en retard ? Vous avez faim ? Ca vous dit un restaurant ? Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Ruki : le chanteur ?!!

-Reita… qui est ce ? demanda le brun, apeuré.

- j'ai bien peur que ce soit Yomi, un vieil « ami ».J'hésite entre ami et mauvaise fréquentation…

- je vois… fit il. Ruki n'était pas tellement rassurer.

Partie 2 :

allo ? momo-chan ?

Tu ne vas jamais me croire, je suis dans le restaurant de ramens à coté du karaoké, oui l'habituel, et à la table du fond, Il y a Yomi et Ruka ! Euh du groupe attend je vais m'en souvenir, mais si tu sais celui qu'on avait vu au live house en mai ? Oui voila, je sais qu'il sont pas très sexy, mais tu les verrais ils sont tellement chou ! Non ils ne sont pas seuls, justement il y a des amis à eux vraiment mignon. Que je te les décrive ?

Alors y en a un il a les cheveux roux brun en pétard, il est habillé hyper bien, en noir avec des creepers, oh il est vraiment kawaii en plus ! non pas de piercing, par contre a coté de lui il y a un pure bogoss, iiii oui, alors brun , les cheveux longs, un piercing à la lèvre, habillé avec un pantalon large et une chemise. Le dernier, oh faudrait absolument que tu le vois, il a les cheveux blond, plutôt court, il a franchement l'air de faire la tête, il est très ténébreux et masculin, oh oui tout a fait mon type ! Tu penses que je dois allez les voir, oui tu as raison, bon je te laisse.

bon…bonjour, excusez moi ?

bonjour. Firent ils tous en cœur, les yeux devenus brillant par l'euphorie et l'alcool.

Seriez vous Yomi-san et Ruka-san de Naitomea ? fit elle extrêmement poliment.

Ouaiiii !! bingo !

Les jeunes hommes invitèrent la fille à dîner avec eux, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise étant donné qu'ils étaient tous plus âgés et surtout assez alcoolisés. Bien évidemment le plus entamé étais Yomi, la jeune fille en fut écoeuré :

- hey les mecs, vous savez ce qui est vraiment cool ?

- euh non. Fit Ruki

Soudain, Reita se figea, cette scène lui rappelait affreusement une autre, qu'il croyait pourtant avoir effacé de sa mémoire, deux ans c'est long…

- les mecs à poils ! Muahahaha Yomi s'écroula sur Ruka, qui ri lui aussi en le prenant dans ses bras comme un bébé.

Lorsque la soirée fut terminée ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Malgré tout, ces soirées entre amis dans les bars de la capitale avaient manqué à Reita, autant que l'ambiance « fourmilière géante » : ici on se sentait vivre, et à la fois on était infiniment rien dans cette foule. Pour l'instant il ne ressentait pas cette oppression qui l'avait pousser à quitter la ville il y à de ça plus de deux longues années.

Partie 3 :

Comme ils étaient rentré tard, Ils n'eurent pas le temps de déballés leurs affaires et mettre en place les meubles, ainsi ils dormirent tous sur le canapé, le chanteur complètement affalé sur le blond. Ruki n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se tourna vers Reita et l'embrassa.

- mais qu'est ce que tu fous !

- han tu m'as même pas repousser, t'es bi ?!! Le taquina t'il.

- nan je suis homo !

- Kouaaaaa ?!!

- putain je déconne arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles le nain !

- je ne suis pas un nain !

- bon le nain bisounours, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'a roulé une pelle

- hey même pas vrai je n'ai pas mis la langue… mais j'aurais pu.

- bah heureusement !

- s'était bien ?

- Ruki, mais putain répond à ma question !

- je voulais te réveiller pour te parler !

- Ya d'autre moyen pour me réveiller, et pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?!!

- je savais que tu ne dormais pas non plus alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter.

- je rêve et tu m'as quand même embrassé, ta mauvaise foi me tue.

- Reita… Pourquoi as-tu quitter Tokyo aussi brutalement ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Dit il sincèrement, d'une voix triste et le regard absent.

- Reita, dis moi. On va former un groupe nous trois, malgré qu'on se chamaille on va devoir se côtoyer pendant des années voir toute la vie !

- je le sais. Ruki ca me fait mal d'en parler tu comprends pour l'instant je peux pas.

- Reita, quoi que se soit ca fait deux ans, l'eau a coulée sous les ponts. Tu dois passer à autre chose pour pouvoir vivre dans le présent. Depuis qu'on prépare le déménagement tu es ailleurs, si je te dit ca c'est aussi pour le bien de notre futur groupe.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, Reita réfléchit un moment et jugea bon d'informer son ami, après tout malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître Ruki était son meilleur ami, le terme n'était pas vraiment approprié , car s'était plutôt, une relation assez étrange qui s'était noué entre eux. Ils parlaient peu mais se comprenaient bien, pourtant leur amitié n'en était qu'à ses prémices. Ruki n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la vie de Reita et inversement, mais ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Mais ce soir, les mots restaient bloqué.

- Reita, juste dis moi ce qu'il en est brièvement, je ne te demande pas de me déballer ta vie.

- J'ai été amoureux.

- quoi ?

- J'ai rencontré ici, il y a deux ans, une personne …

- Tu l'aimes encore ? C'est elle qui ta quitté ?

- Je ne veux plus y penser, mes sentiment sont confus, et je veux à tout prix les oublier !

- je comprend, enfin non, je ne comprend rien à ton histoire, raconte moi !

- je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler !

- mais il le faut !

- un baiser !!

- hein ?

- plus de question pendant un bon bout de temps, et je t'embrasse !

- hein ?! Mais je ne suis pas homo !!

- Ruki je sais que t'as envie de m'embrasser depuis toujours.

- quoi euh pas du tout euh n'importe quoi d'abord qu'est ce que qui te fait dire ça. Balbutia t'il rouge de honte.

- je le sais, allez plus de questions pendant quelques mois. La paix pour un baiser ?

- bon, d'accord.

Reita lui fit son regard carnassier : un regard brûlant, transperçant, dévorant ; Ruki se senti frémir. Le blond se redressa et prit le menton du brun avec sa main, et doucement il se pencha, il déposa d'abord un simple baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes du brun, puis il revint à l'assaut, sa langue se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres entre ouvertes du chanteur. Reita l'embrassa à la fois sauvagement et tendrement, d'une façon un peu gourmande voir coquine. Le baiser dura longtemps, Reita voulait qu'il en ait pour son compte, au moins il ne serait plus dérangé. Les lèvres rougis ils se fixèrent un moment, Ruki ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, du moins pas comme ça.

-MAIS QUESQUE VOUS FOUTTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ?!! Aoi les regardait avec de grands yeux exorbités, sa mâchoire à quelques mètres de ses pieds.

Ruki vira au cramoisie et se détacha soudainement du blond.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Se défendit le brun.

-je crois ce que je vois, je dors paisiblement, quand je suis réveillé par des gémissements, j'ouvre les yeux et là je vois le bassiste et le chanteur de mon groupe en train de se rouler le patin du siècle !! Je suis censé le prendre comment ? En disant : « Je peux participer moi aussi » vous alliez continuez, si je m'était pas réveillé, vous auriez fait ça ici ? Beuh mais vous n'êtes pas gêné bande de gros porcs, je suis déçu, les mecs vous descendez dans mon estime !

-C'est bon ta fini ? dit Reita de sa voix « papa est pas content » le bisounours et moi on dormaient pas alors on a fait un pari, et je devais l'embrassé, voila c'est tout !

- hey ben t'y met de l'entrain. Intervint de nouveau Aoi.

- je tiens à faire parfaitement tout ce que j'entreprend.

- Mouai elle est louche votre histoire. Dit il en se recouchant.

Partie 4 :

Les jours qui suivirent, Ruki et Reita se trouvèrent des petits travails, Aoi recherchait des musiciens et laissait des annonces. Ils avaient bien arrangé leur petit appartement.

Reita venait de rentrer du travail, il était six heures, et ses deux amis l'attendaient à la maison.

-salut ! fit il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Ruki et Aoi s'assirent en face de lui.

vous savez j'avais oubliez un des grand avantage de cette ville : c'est bourré de nanas ! dit Aoi

y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse. Dit froidement Reita.

A oui pardon j'oubliais vous les filles ça vous intéresse pas, vous préférez vos partenaires sexuels plus virils !

Très drôle, tu deviens lourd ça fait une semaine ! répliqua Ruki.

Quoi vous n'avez pas couchez ensemble depuis tout ce temps ! ça doit être insoutenable

Aoi, la ferme. Tenta discrètement de le prévenir Ruki. Trop tard, Reita s'était levé, avait frappé dans la table basse et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Voila ! c'est malin, maintenant il va bouder toute la soirée, tu n'as pas vu qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ?

Il l'est tout le temps depuis qu'il est ici, je fais plus gaffe.

Va lui parler s'il te plait.

Aoi se leva, et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre du blond. « Reita c'est Aoi, je peux te parler juste une minute »

la porte est ouverte. Reita était assis sur son lit.

Reita, désolé si je suis allez trop loin je me suis pas rendu compte que ça te vexait.

Aoi, tu le sais que ce que tu dis n'est pas totalement faux, tu le sais que je ne veux pas que Ruki l'apprenne, et tu sais pourquoi je me comporte comme ça, alors ne fais pas celui qui voit pas ! celui qui ne se souviens pas !

Je ne comprends pas ? Tu es réellement amoureux de Ruki ? fit il d'un air hébété.

Mais non, que j'aime les hommes ;

Ah ça, je pensais que ça t'étais passé, c'est un truc de jeunesse on a tous un peu tout testé, pour voir. enfin je veux dire depuis ton petit copain host boy, et même avant, enfin ça a été le seul ?

Un lourd silence s'installa, Reita avait prit soin de ne pas répondre pour laisser Aoi réfléchir et réunir les éléments.

- Mon Dieu, c'est ça bien sur ! Tu n'as toujours pas décroché de ton petit minet ! Je suis trop con.

- je pensais que tu avais compris, j'ai tenté d'oublier Uruha, d'ailleurs ça a en parti marcher. Mais de revenir ici j'ai tellement peur que ça ouvre de vieille blessure et toute cette énergie que je met à me protéger, tous ces efforts pour ne pas voir ce qui me rappelle qu'on s'est aimé. Faire semblant d'être sourd, aveugle, amnésique et sans cœur ; ça me fatigue réellement. Je ne veux pas le revoir, je dois faire face à la vie, je le sais.

-Et Ayumi, tu l'aimes ?

-pas comme j'ai aimé Uruha, mais oui, quand je me serais mieux fait à ma vie ici, je me remettrais peut être avec elle. Je tient beaucoup à elle, c'est grâce à Ayu-chan que j'ai pu oublier ma douleur : je demande trop à la vie, après tout elle est belle, drôle et intelligente. Et c'est une femme.

- Tu as raison, tu sais ton Uruha je l'avais totalement oublier, tu n'en a jamais plus parler. Je suis réellement désolé. Je ne dirais rien à Ruki, je te laisserais lui dire, quand tu seras complètement remis.

Reita se sentait soulagé, il avait enfin parlé à quelqu'un de cette douleur silencieuse qui le torturait depuis deux ans. Il n'avait rien dit quand à la tentative de suicide d'Uruha et de sa culpabilité dans l'histoire. Pour l'instant ça lui pesait trop sur la conscience pour en parler, même à un ami proche. Bien sur Reita étant à Tokyo il était affreusement tenté de revoir, même à la dérober, son ancien amant. Peut être avait il désormais réussi dans la vie ? Peut être était il toujours host boy ? Peut être avait il fait un suicide réussi ? …

Et voila qu'il se torturait encore l'esprit, toujours les mêmes questions, les mêmes remords qui tournaient en boucle. Toujours il devait remuer le couteau dans plaie histoire de voir s'il avait toujours un cœur.

Son histoire avec Ayumi, l'avait pourtant apaisé, elle lui manquait. La jeune femme l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée, bien évidemment elle croyait que si Reita avait le cafard s'était a cause de leurs rupture à eux ! Elle était si douce que Reita n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, elle l'aimait et s'était tout.

Un amour quasi fraternel les liait, même si s'était un peu plus ; ou un peu moins tout dépend l'importance qu'on donne aux liens du sang. Ils s'envoyaient des mails assez régulièrement, et parfois elle lui téléphonait.

Partie 5 :

Deux jours plus tard ils trouvèrent un batteur, il était plutôt bon et s'accordait bien au reste du groupe. Le nouveau batteur s'appelait Yune. Il était d'un caractère plutôt solitaire. Il s'était vite intégré dans le groupe.

Ils avaient beau chercher, aucuns guitaristes ne leurs convenaient : leur principal défaut n'était pas leur inexpérience car ils étaient mal placé pour juger mais plutôt le manque notable d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'entrer dans le groupe. Cela se voyait lorsque le postulant n'avait pas de motivation particulière appart : être célèbre ou draguer les filles. Ils avaient besoin d'un membre qui ait envie de faire de grande chose, ensemble, d'une personne aimant réellement la musique et aillant un univers proche du leur.

Tous, étaient lassé de voir passer tout et n'importe quoi, parfois le bonhomme ne savait même pas enchaîner deux accords s'était déprimant. Comment pouvait on se proposer pour être premier guitariste avec à peine une année de cour et encore.

A tour de rôle, chacun faisait passé les auditions, aujourd'hui s'était Ruki lorsqu'il appela tout excité le reste du groupe pour les voir.

- alors t'as trouvé la perle rare ? dit Aoi.

- eh bien je crois avoir trouver ce qu'on cherche : il joue vraiment bien au niveau technique même s'il manque de pratique, il est très motivé et il a pour but de vivre de sa passion, il a un joli visage ce qui n'est pas négligeable si on veut faire du visual et il me parait très sympa : ouvert d'esprit tout ça, tout ça ! Il était trop mignon à chercher partout son magnetor porte bonheur.

- et on pourra le voir quand ? dit Reita.

- normalement demain, mais j'attendais votre confirmation.

- je crois qu tous le monde est d'accord pour faire un essaie ! S'enthousiasma Yune, qui était pressé de commencer les vraies répétitions.

- d'accord, je l'appelle. Donc demain 15h dans la salle !

- C'est quoi son nom ? demanda pertinemment Reita.

- oh J'ai zappé, désolé, attend si ça me revient Shinya !! … je crois. Bah on verra bien !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII :

**Chapitre VII :**

Partie 1 :

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure extrêmement enthousiaste d'entendre le « peut être futur nouveau guitariste ! » Reita était au fond de la salle pour trier les tablatures, partitions et autres paperasses en attendant Shinya.

Le jeune homme était arrivé un peu en retard, il avait les joues rosies et ses longs cheveux dorés volaient derrière lui, un petit rire gêné accompagna ses excuses. Ruki s'empressa de lui dire bonjour et de le présenter à Yune. Lorsque Reita reconnu le magnifique sourire qui illuminait le visage du jeune guitariste, il cru mourir, le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour qu'il tombe dans un gouffre mortel : il en était impossible autrement, non ? Ce n'était sûrement pas la réalité. Non ! Il avait du rêver. Avant même qu'Uruha n'est pu le voir, Reita s'enfuit par la porte de derrière, Aoi comprit assez vite la situation et pensa préférable de rattraper Reita.

Uruha aperçu la fine silhouette sombre d'un grand brun passer la porte du fond, criant après quelqu'un.

- mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ces deux là ? Ruki soudainement prit d'une bouffé de colère, décrocha son téléphone, en aillant bien dans l'idée d'incendier le guitariste et le bassiste.

« Aoi, c'est Ruki ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? On a l'air de quoi devant Uruha nous !

- mmh Uruha c'était bien lui. Murmura Aoi

- ben qui tu voulais que ce soit d'autre, qu'est ce qui lui a prit à Reita ? En plus, il est injoignable

- il ne se sent pas bien, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé mais je pense qu'il a une petite crise de déprime, rien de grave, il sera à la maison ce soir.

- mais j'ai besoin de vous maintenant !!

- et bien tu feras sans nous. Conclu t'il en raccrochant avant même que Ruki ait pu répliquer.

Le petit brun était furieux contre ses deux amis : c'est vrai, de quoi avait il l'air maintenant.

- alors ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tenta Uruha

- Je suis vraiment confus mais notre bassiste ne se sentait pas bien, et son ami l'a rattrapé ;

- je devrais me vexer ? Non parce que il s'est enfuit quand je suis arrivé !

Bien sûr le guitariste disait cela sur le ton de la rigolade, il n'imaginait pas que le dit bassiste était une vieille connaissance.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le jeune guitariste était à la recherche du blond. Dans une rue un peu écartée, il le vit marcher à vive allure, semant un mégot de cigarette.

Aoi l'appela, mais Reita faisait comme si de rien était. Le brun couru pour arriver à son niveau et le prit brutalement à l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

-Reita ! Mais regarde moi au moins ! REITA !! Hurla t'il littéralement en le secouant comme s'il était endormi.

Mais le blond regardait au loin, absent, la mâchoire serrée et les muscles tendus. D'un coup d'épaule, il fit lâcher prise à Aoi. Et repartit, toujours silencieux.

-Tu te fous de moi. Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout pour voir si tu vas bien pour te parler, et toi tu m'ignores !

Reita continua sa route sans un mot.

-Espèce de lâche ! Vas te faire voir ! Un jour tu devras bien voir la vérité en face, c'est la vie tu peux rien y faire si Uruha est là c'est le destin. Putain je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça je parle dans le vent…

Partie 2 :

Les trois musiciens avaient déjà un peu répété malgré les deux absents.

Yune, proposa de filmer un peu Uruha lorsqu'il jouait pour que les autres donnent leurs avis plus tard. Uruha aurait préféré avoir les réactions en direct, mais après tout son entrée dans le groupe était déjà quasiment effective. Sûrement qu'ils seraient du même avis que Ruki et Yune.

Une fois la courte vidéo enregistrée, Ils rentrèrent chez eux en promettant à Uruha de le rappeler dès qu'ils auraient la réponse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on t'appelle dès qu'on sera d'accord, mais il n'y a aucun risque que tu ne sois pas pris, tu joues très bien.

- Ah merci, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour ça.

- J'n'en doute pas.

Partie 3 :

Ce soir là, Reita ne rentra pas dormir, il était injoignable. Ruki qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait, était assez inquiet. Aoi le rassura en lui disant que ça arrivait parfois à Reita, même si c'était faux.

Deux jours et deux nuits après, Reita fit sa réapparition comme si rien ne s'était passé, toujours aussi silencieux , il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait mais n'avait pas de réelles réactions.

Ruki s'inquiétait beaucoup et cru que ça lui remonterait le moral de discuter de leur projet commun et du nouveau guitariste.

Le groupe se réuni le soir même à l'exception d'Uruha, pour visionner la vidéo que Yune avait tournée plus tôt dans la semaine.

Ils étaient assis devant l'ordinateur, et admiraient la dextérité et l'agilité des doigts d'Uruha qui se déplaçaient à une rapidité folle sur les cordes. Il était fascinant et possédait un grand charme.

Tous étaient persuadés qu'Uruha était la personne qui leur fallait. Ruki remarqua que Reita avait rapidement détourné les yeux.

Ensuite, ils se rejoignirent au salon, visiblement tous étaient pour l'entrée d'Uruha dans le groupe, Yune posa cependant la question, par simple principe de politesse.

-Nous sommes donc tous d'accord ? Uruha sera notre guitariste ?

-évidemment ! Tu as vu le talent qu'il a et. Ruki ne pu terminer sa phrase, coupée par Reita.

-Je refuse que ce mec entre dans le groupe.

Ruki resta bouche bée, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ça n'allait pas ce passer comme ça, il comptait bien dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, s'en était trop, Reita allait trop loin.

D'abord, Tu claques la porte du studio sans donner de raison ; ensuite, tu disparais pendant deux jours sans donner de nouvelles ; et depuis que tu es rentrée tu joues le muet. Je peux comprendre, tes problèmes personnels et blablabla. Mais s'en est trop, il s'agit de notre groupe, de notre avenir. Uruha est parfait ! ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on en cherche un correct, on trouve ce guitariste et toi tu l'envoies balader comme ça. Je refuse que tes petits problèmes viennent nuirent au groupe ! tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste tu n'as même pas regardé la vidéo.

Il suffit d'écouter, il est nul ! sans expérience.

C'est une blague, il est sûrement aussi bon que toi.

Dans ce cas, je quitte le groupe. Fit il d'un air buté.

Oh du calme, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort. Tu es près à balancer la chance de ta vie, parce que la tronche du guitariste ne te revient pas. Il est trop efféminé c'est ça ? tu as peur pour ta virilité monsieur muscle?

Mais non enfin ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Dit Reita fermement.

Reita, se sentit obliger d'intervenir Aoi, Ne sois pas stupide, ne lui gâche pas sa chance, et la tienne. Fais un essai.

C'est au dessus de mes forces !

Je t'en supplie, ignore-le si tu veux, voile-toi la face, mens à toi-même et au reste du monde si tu veux ! je m'en fou ! mais ne tue pas nos chances pour tes problèmes personnels.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le refuses, mais fais un essaie tu verras bien ! proposa Yune.

. ..Je ne peux rien vous promettre…

Merci Reita je t'adore ! merci, je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis ! fit Aoi, tout joyeux.

Reita alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, on entendit l'eau coulée… pendant longtemps. Puis il regagna sa chambre, et on ne le vit plus jusqu'au lendemain. Ruki avait appelé Uruha, en lui mentionnant la réaction du bassiste, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas s'étonné de son attitude. Uruha était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé un groupe du premier coup, qu'il ne fit pas trop attention à ce point négatif, il comptait bien faire ses preuves. Ce mystérieux bassiste ne semblait vraiment pas l'apprécier, il n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les bassistes…

Partie 4 :

Le jour de la première répétition, Uruha était pourtant mort de peur, il s'était levé très tôt, avait réfléchi pendant des heures à ce qu'il allait mettre, avait vidé un paquet entier de cigarettes et fait trente fois le tour de sa table basse. Il arriva en avance au local, pas étonnant vu la manière dont il fixait sa montre depuis le matin, cela aurait été impossible qu'il ait été en retard. Son rêve allait enfin se réaliser, pourvu que cette fois rien ne vienne le gâcher. Avant d'entrer il vérifia qu'il avait bien son médiator et chuchota pour lui même « Tu vois Reita j'ai pris ma vie en main, et je vais te prouver que je peux réussir » Il entra dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Ruki et Yune, et il semblait dans une conversation très importante. Ruki était sur les nerfs et parlait avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix.

« Yune, je te jure si ils me font encore le coup je… j'en ai plus que marre de lui en ce moment, je pensais franchement pas qu'il nous lâcherais comme ça, à l'origine s'était le plus motivé pour former le groupe. Et d'un coup il s'en désintéresse. Je sais pas quel est son problème avec Uruha, comment peut il dire qu'il joue mal ? » Uruha écoutait discrètement la conversation qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espionner. Il avait tout de suite comprit que Ruki parlait du bassiste. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire, mais ça le déprimait de revenir ici, une histoire de nana j'en sais pas plus. C'est qu'il est sensible le monsieur muscle. Je trouve qu'il va trop loin là. Il a intérêt à venir sinon je le retiens plus pour qu'il se barre »

_« Monsieur muscle ? Drôle de surnom, je me demande bien a quoi il doit ressembler ? Sans doute un espèce de gros bonhomme, qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup les androgynes dans mon genre. On verra bien, au moins il ne me rappellera pas MON bassiste._ » Pensa le blond

Uruha signala son arrivée aux deux membres présents, Ruki semblait extrêmement gêné du retard de ses deux amis.

Uruha le rassura en lui disant que ça lui laisserait le temps de faire ses branchements. Aoi arriva une minute plus tard, un peu essoufflé. Ruki le prit en aparté « ne me dit pas qu'il ne viendra pas ? »

-« si, si il arrive ne t'inquiète pas il fume en bas »

-« je rêve … bon vas brancher ta guitare en l'attendant »

Uruha regardait le nouvel arrivé, non ce n'était sûrement pas lui « monsieur muscle », ce devait donc être le guitariste, c'est fou sa tête lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. De tout façon, s'il faisait partie de son ancienne vie alors il valait mieux l'oublier. Il alla poliment se présenter à lui avec un grand sourire chaleureux et sincère.

-« Ravis que tu sois avec nous Uruha-san » dit gentiment Aoi.

Tandis que Ruki réglait son micro les autres accordaient leurs instruments.

La porte s'ouvrit, Uruha vit entrer un homme plutôt grand, avec les cheveux blonds et un long manteau noir, Il ne croisa pas son regard, car le bassiste avait bien prit soin de baisser la tête et d'ignorer royalement son ex-amant. Ce dernier le reconnu immédiatement, il n'y cru d'abord pas, mais tout coïncidait s'était donc pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans le groupe, pour ça qu'il s'était enfui. Le bonheur de le revoir et à la fois le désastre qui se jouait ici le fit pleurer silencieusement, il tremblait et manqua même de faire tomber sa guitare. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait partir en courant, lui sauter dans les bras, ou faire comme si de rien était.

Apparemment s'était la dernière des solutions qui semblait être la technique à adopter.

« Comment l'ignorer ? jamais je n'aurais la force, l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras, sentir son parfum, écouter les battements de son cœur, le dévorer du regard, caresser sa peau, prendre ses mains dans les miennes,… je n'ai plus le droit de le faire, je ne dois pas le faire. Uruha, comment as tu bien pu en arrivé là ?

Il a du talent en plus, est-il encore host boy ? A t'il changer de vie ? Seigneur, il est vivant, et à seulement quelques mètres de moi. J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant longtemps et je ne peux même pas le regarder : as t'il changer ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu !

...

C'est bon il n'a pas remarquer que je le regardais, il doit sûrement avoir un petit ami, il est si beau, si beau… Ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs, il a pourtant prit de la carrure et de l'assurance, son visage est plus masculin, ses lèvres sont toujours aussi charnues, ses sourcils sont beaucoup plus fin, son corps est plus élancé… il fait plus adulte, il en est d'ailleurs devenu un. »

Pendant toute la chanson, Reita avait observé Uruha du coin de l'œil. Il était très concentré lorsqu'il jouait, il ne faisait pas une seule erreur, pourtant il ne connaissait le morceau que depuis une semaine.

Ils jouèrent pendant deux petites heures, Ruki réclama une pause pour reposer sa voix et Yune avait les mains en feu.

Uruha et Reita auraient préféré jouer sans s'arrêter pour éviter à leurs regards de se croiser.

Reita était assis sur le canapé avec Ruki et Aoi, Yune et Uruha étaient dans les fauteuils en face. Ruki qui était d'humeur bavarde n'arrêtait pas de parler et de poser des questions. Reita se délectait d'entendre le son de la voix si particulière du blond : masculine, profonde et sensuelle. Reita prenait soin de ne pas parler, il avait peur que sa voix le trahisse et qu'il bégaye ou bien que sa voix se brise au beau milieu d'une phase.

- alors tu as une petite copine Uruha ? demanda Yune. La réaction des deux anciens amants ne se fit pas attendre, ils devinrent tous les deux rouges écrevisses sans raison particulière. Mais personne ne regardait Reita à ce moment, bien heureusement.

- hum euh je n'ai pas tellement envie de parler de ma vie personnelle pour le moment.

- oui je comprend c'est un peu tôt, on se connaît à peine. Le rassura Ruki

- d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu sortirais avec Ruki, hein Reita ? demanda innocemment Yune, complètement à coté de la plaque.

Reita releva brusquement la tête, les yeux complètement exorbités :

- hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- t'énerves pas, c'est Aoi qui m'a dit ça.

- saches, que Aoi ne dit que des stupidités ! S'énerva Ruki, qui n'avait pas envie qu'on ressorte cette vieille histoire. Aoi, vexé, ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Oh je t'en pris Ruki, vous vous embrassiez goulûment alors que j'étais à un mètre !!

En voyant la mine déconfite de Uruha, et le regard assassin de Reita il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

attend la honte, tu nous fait passez pour des homos Aoi. On était bourré, et s'était un pari, rien de sentimental ou sexuel.

Aoi m'a dit que tu gémissais tellement fort que ça l'avait réveillé…

Aoi…. Je vais te tuer !! Ruki ne savait plus ou se mettre, surtout en voyant le regard que lui lançait Uruha, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas trop le décrire : était ce du dégoût ?

Bon, Uruha rassures toi. Continua t'il pour sa défense. Je ne suis pas gay, n'ai pas peur. Aoi dit des conneries, et je sors encore moins avec Reita. D'ailleurs, comme tu t'en doute il est hétéro lui aussi, franchement tu l'imaginerais avec un homme ? Avec son look de macho et ses gros bras ?!

Uruha était en train de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Et Aoi fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sans réellement en comprendre l'origine Yune et Ruki l'accompagnèrent dans son hilarité. Le blond regarda son bien aimé rire et son cœur s'emplit de bonheur et d'amour.

Il rentra chez lui le cœur plus léger qu'auparavant, ça s'était mieux passé qu'il n'aurait cru. En vérité il était terrorisé par les réactions d'Uruha, il les savaient violentes et radicales : il aurait imaginé que le blond fasse un scandale, il lui aurait hurler dessus en lui déballant toutes ses vérités. Mais non, Uruha avait joué le jeu, il l'avait ignoré, s'était mieux ainsi, faire semblant de ne pas se connaître, cela sous entendait t'il repartir à zéro ? Oublier qu'on se connaissait par cœur ? Oublier qu'on avaient fait l'amour tant de fois, et avec tant de passion ? Oublier qu'avant on était tout l'un pour l'autre? Oublier qu'un de nous a failli mourir? Oublier que la vie loin de l'autre n'est qu'un enfer ? Oublier le passé et ne penser qu'au futur ?


End file.
